That's my girl
by Loverofanime713
Summary: Hannibal's daughter, Kaitlyn, is pushing the line as far as she can, testing her father. Will Hannibal be able to control a hormonal, angry teenager? Find out ;) WARNING: This fic contains cursing, violence, and disciplinary otk spanking. If you don't like any of those things, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfiction contains, cursing, violence (in dreams), disciplinary spanking, and an oc (own character). If you don't like any of the above warnings, please don't read this fanfiction. But if you do, please enjoy!

Kaitlyn ran from an invisible monster, her legs taking her as fast as she could manage. Her breathing came hard as her lungs felt they might burst, though she never stopped. She never looked back, in fear of being caught by the killer that chased her. Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath her and she fell through endless blackness, screaming and spinning as she did so. She landed on the ground, unharmed but unable to move. The monster looked down at her, his eyes red and bleeding, peering deep into her soul. A smile crept across his lips and he plunged a fist into her stomach.

Kaitlyn awoke from her nightmare shaking, mouth wide open, sweat clinging to her pajamas, and a horrific pain shooting through her lower abdomen. Throwing her blankets off, she found blood stains on the sheets and her pajama shorts. Frantically getting out of bed, she glanced at the clock and her face went white. "FUCK!" she yelled by accident. She was two and a half hours late for the day and her dad would definitely be unhappy about her lack of responsibility.

Downstairs, Hannibal sat at the piano, playing a beautiful melody when he heard a startling curse from the floor above. Looking at the clock he "tsk"ed at seeing how late his daughter was. Not only had she missed breakfast, but she was also very late for her piano lesson. Looking up at the ceiling as if he could actually see Kaitlyn, he raised an eyebrow at the sounds coming from her room.

Kaitlyn scrambled across her room, back and forth, trying frantically to get ready for the day as fast as she could. She washed her face while pulling on her clothes, and tied her hair back while sneakily eating a doughnut she had bought the day before. She kept them hidden in her room because her father was always offended whenever she ate food he didn't cook. Slipping on her shoes and taking a large amount of pain killer for her terrible cramps, she brushed her teeth and applied a small amount of makeup to hide the bags under her eyes, so as to not worry her father.

Checking the mirror one last time, Kaitlyn approved her appearance and quickly left her room, closing the door behind her and running down the stairs, only to be met with a disapproving glare by her father. "Sorry, I slept in," came her excuse. She bit her lip, hoping that he wouldn't read into it.

"You are late Kaitlyn," was Hannibal's thick European accented reply. "By a staggering amount," he added.

"…..Am I too late for piano lessons?" Hannibal turned back to the piano and began playing again, his fingers light and nimble on the keys.

"You have two hours to make up for, Kaitlyn. Go outside."

Kaitlyn's head dropped and she sighed heavily. She knew exactly what that meant. She slowly made her way outside and grabbed her sweatshirt from the coat hanger by the door. The cold morning air bit at her skin and sent chills up her spine, so she started running laps around the house. Her father liked her to get exercise anyways, but when she was in trouble sometimes he would make her run laps around the house until she made up for the time she had lost. She made it ten laps before she stopped and had to catch her breath, her lungs aching from the cold air. She could hear the piano from inside and started running again, this time forcing herself to make it to fifteen laps before she collapsed onto her knees to catch her breath.

'This is so unfair,' Kaitlyn thought to herself. Looking through the woods surrounding the house, she decided to take a stroll. She started walking at first, but feeling the adrenaline of disobeying her father, she felt free and rebellious and started jogging, far away from the house. She found the road and jogged alongside it, following the course she remembered for the store. It took her twenty minutes but she got there with time to spare. Feeling hungry, Kaitlyn went to sweets aisle and grabbed a handful of candy bars. She searched her clothes for any loose change and found five dollars in her back pocket but it wasn't enough to cover everything she wanted. So, stuffing some of the items in her shirt and shoes, she went up to the register and bought what she could with the five dollars.

When she left, the clerk smiled at her and she smiled back, excitement running through her, proud of herself for outwitting the store. She made her way back home, this time walking, unwrapping candy bars and throwing the wrapper on the ground, then stuffing the treat into her mouth. This was her guilty pleasure, and one that she would never let her father find out about. He hated mass produced foods, and even more than that, he hated candy bars because of how bad they are for the body. He always cared about her like that; it was annoying, of course, but he always cared too much. She did feel a bit guilty about going behind her father's back, but the adrenaline was worth it, especially when she was cranky and just wanted to blow off some steam.

Kaitlyn made it back home with half an hour to spare, so she continued running laps around the house until the two hours were finally up. On any normal day, she would usually help her father cook, or prepare the food for lunch, but today wasn't a normal day. Clutching her stomach, Kaitlyn was reminded of the cramps she got once a month. They hurt like hell, to say the least. Today she just didn't want to take anyone's shit. She was tired, cranky, and hurt, and she felt like an irritated cat that wasn't to be touched for fear of being attacked.

She sat down on the stairs to the front door and put her head in her hands, hoping and praying that she could hold herself together today. She knew her father would notice if she wasn't careful and he wasn't one to take rudeness kindly. So, taking in a deep breath, she stood up and went inside, preparing herself for what might be a terrible, terrible day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bedelia Du Maurier is Kaitlyn's mother. One night Hannibal and Dr. Maurier were having drinks together and Dr. Maurier got a little too drunk. You can guess what happened after that. So, she became pregnant with their child and contemplated having an abortion but Hannibal made an arrangement with her, that he would take the baby if she gave birth to it, and the child would never know her real mother, so that Dr. Maurier could go on living without worry of raising a child. So, Hannibal ended up with Kaitlyn; a crazy, hormonal, weird seventeen year old girl that picked up a few bad habits from public school that Hannibal would find needed to be set right.

When Kaitlyn got inside she didn't see her father anywhere. So, sighing in relief, she quickly made her way upstairs, lazily trudging up each step, hoping to simply be left alone for the rest of the day. "Kaitlyn," came her father's voice, causing her to jump two feet in the air and curse loudly, startled to say the least. She landed unstably on the stairs and fell backwards but her father, standing at the top of the stairs, grasped her arm tight and pulled her to him, saving her from what would most likely be a horrific fall down an unforgiving flight of steps. He held her close but she pushed away from him, not wanting to touch him in her current mood.

At this Hannibal's expression was a mixture of disappointment, anger, and hurt, but he contained himself very well, as usual. What he portrayed outside was a stern paternal look of authority. Catching Kaitlyn's eyes, she glared at him and appeared very exasperated. "You're in my way," she grumbled.

Hannibal's look darkened a bit at the rude statement and he put his hands in his suit pockets, not bothering to move at all. "At missing breakfast I would assume you're especially hungry for lunch?"

Kaitlyn shifted her weight on her feet, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I'm not hungry."

Hannibal stared down at her for a while, going over the possibilities and reactions of what he might say. He knew she had run off without his permission, he just didn't know what to do about it. "I assume candy is very filling?" Hearing her father confront her, Kaitlyn's expression turned from irritated to nervous in a split second and she redirected her focus to a painting on the wall to avoid eye contact. She wanted to ask how he could possibly know that but obviously that wouldn't be the smartest approach so she instead retorted, "I would assume so," eyes fixed intently on painted daisies.

Hannibal inwardly sighed in relief, recognizing that she was using a very common technique of lying; by looking away, it showed subconscious shame in deceitfulness, rather than looking him directly in the eyes; a clear sign of a pathological liar. An awkward silence passed between them and after a few long moments, Kaitlyn looked back at Hannibal, a new confidence burning in her blue eyes.

It was at times like this when Hannibal really saw Bedelia in his daughter. The way she was scared like that of a lamb and yet so bold, able to stand up to the lion and wear a mask of bravery despite the situation she was in. She even had Bedelia's eyes; brilliant blue orbs that stared into his, daring him to fight her. But Hannibal still couldn't quite tell whose hair she had. Both him and Bedelia were a form of blonde, his sandy, hers golden. In result, Kaitlyn's was a warm, bright blonde, like that of a painting, with her hair the color of golden sand reflecting warm rays of sun, and her eyes like the calm blue ocean, both complimenting each other perfectly, as nature had intended.

Looking back down at his daughter, Hannibal stopped his thoughts from wandering, returning to the matter at hand. Clearing his throat and regaining his self-assurance, he said "Tell me, Kaitlyn, how long have you been running off behind my back?"

Kaitlyn glared at him and clenched her jaw. "It's none of your fucking business."

Hannibal's eyes narrowed and he reached for her hand, giving her a slap on the wrist to reprimand her for using fowl language. Kaitlyn hissed at the sting and pulled her hand away but he had a firm grip on her. "I raised you better than that, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn pulled away again but he still held on tightly, irritating her to no end. "Would you let go?" she fumed, tugging away again.

"There are matters we need to discuss, Kaitlyn. Considering your-" Kaitlyn cut him off by pushing him away with a surprising force, taking him by surprise and causing him to release his grip. She then escaped to her room and slammed the door, quickly placing her desk chair under the knob to prevent him from entering. "Kaitlyn!" her father yelled.

She knew now that if she wasn't in trouble before, she was now, but somehow she just didn't care. She was just pissed off and in a shitty mood, and that's all there was to it. Right now everything her father did irritated the hell out of her and she felt like he just kept poking her, waiting for her to explode. He tried the knob and yelled at her to open the door but she ignored him and went to her window, opening it quietly and looking down below. She heard a vibration from her bed and found her phone tangled in the sheets.

Kaitlyn smiled when she found a text from Cassidy, her closest and basically only friend, asking her if she wanted to meet up at the lake. Of course Kaitlyn had nothing better to do, so she replied an enthusiastic 'yes' with many emoticons, and promptly prepared a bag for swimming. She could hear her dad moving outside her door but she couldn't tell what he was doing, so she didn't bother checking. Eventually she heard him leave so she got down on the floor and peered beneath the door to find he had left. So, standing up awkwardly with her bag over her shoulder, she tried to open the door. Only, the door wouldn't open. It was locked from the outside and realizing this, Kaitlyn didn't know whether to be amused or infuriated. The fact that she was leaving anyways through the window and locking the door would do nothing made her laugh, and yet she was angry that he would lock her in her own room like some disobedient child in time out.

Deciding to dismiss both feelings, Kaitlyn grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, checking the mirror to see how she looked in her blue one-piece swimsuit. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration when she saw how thick she thought she was and she pulled on the outfit, pushing her feelings down to hide the fact that she was disgusted with herself. Then, climbing out the window, she snuck away from the house and made her way to the lake.

Kaitlyn got there expecting only Cassidy but was surprised to find quite a few more people than a simple swim would call for. In fact, it was much more of a wild pool party than anything. People Kaitlyn recognized from school were swimming, playing chicken, kissing, drinking, smoking, everything and anything they could do without the worry of getting caught.

Suddenly Kaitlyn was attacked from behind by unwelcome hands tickling her under the ribs and she jumped, turning to see Cassidy, soaked and wearing nothing but a Pokémon bikini. She gave a large, goofy smile and pulled Kaitlyn into a wet bear hug. "You came! Aren't you so happy you did?"

Kaitlyn fidgeted with her bag, nervous fingers tracing the green strap up and down. "I thought it was just going to be you and me," she admitted.

"I know, but you're so antisocial, you like never leave your house so I thought it'd be good for you! Come on, let's just unwind for once and go fucking wild!" Cassidy gave her one of those 'PLEASE?' looks, her brown eyes boring into her, so Kaitlyn agreed to stay, though mostly it was because she didn't quite enjoy the idea of returning home to her probably furious father. Or at least he would be furious when he discovered she had snuck out. Again.

The party went on for hours, never ending and fun as hell, craziness abounding in every which direction, a blur of hyper teens to the outside world. Kaitlyn had swam for hours and now sat around one of the many camp fires, a towel draped around her shivering frame. Adrian from her science class sat in the chair next to her, his ash brown hair a tangled mop on his head, body dripping with both sweat and lake water. Cassidy was especially fond of Adrian, having gone on for hours on end about the only guy she found worthy enough to challenge to a Pokémon battle. Kaitlyn knew that Cassidy really liked him, so she was going to find out if the feeling was mutual, to settle the weirdness once and for all.

"Hey, Adrian," Kaitlyn said, trying to get his attention. When he looked over at her she continued, "You know Cassidy, right?"

"Yeah, why?" he moved in his chair to face her, shadows from the camp fire dancing across his features.

Kaitlyn bit at her lip, not completely sure of how to go about hooking them up. "I think you two would make a perfect pair." There. Blunt but honest and not too pushy.

"Seriously?" His face lit up at this, hope visible in his dark eyes. "She's pretty hot. Does she like me?"

Relieved, Kaitlyn gave a small laugh and nodded her head yes. "Ask her out, I know she'll say yes." Having his answer, Adrian left in search for Cassidy, leaving Kaitlyn alone once more to dwell on her thoughts. She looked up at the night sky, at how beautiful it was in the forest and breathed in the fresh, crisp oxygen. She did this until she was rudely interrupted by the scent of something so awful and foreign that it caused her eyes to water and she coughed in small fits, her lungs trying desperately to rid itself of the poison.

"Wow, have you never smoked weed before?" Kaitlyn looked up to see a tall, thin girl sitting in a fold out camping chair, knees pulled up to her chest as she casually smoked weed. Her eyes looked dead and she held no expression on her face, only staring at Kaitlyn, waiting for an answer. Kaitlyn shook her head no and the girl reached down to search through her bag, retrieving a weed pipe in the shape of an elephant. "You wanna try? I'll let you smoke some if you want."

"No, but thanks anyways. I don't really smoke." Kaitlyn tried to be as polite as possible about it but deep down she actually did kind of want to try it. Still, she told herself no, because there was no way in hell she would ever be able to hide it from her father if she got addicted.

"Hey Sal, I'll smoke that." A muscular teenage guy came from behind the girl and snatched the elephant pipe, making a face at her as he did so. He smiled and laughed, pretending to breathe in deeply and release a long breath.

The girl, Sal, reached out and stole the pipe back from him, punching him in the stomach half playfully. "You ass, this is my pipe, I got it for my birthday."

"Yeah, I would know, I'm the one that gave it to you," he smirked and looked past Kaitlyn at something behind her.

Suddenly Kaitlyn's chair was pushed forward and she tumbled unceremoniously onto the ground, the fold out chair on top of her. "What the fuck!" came a vicious shout from above her. Quickly getting to her feet, Kaitlyn was met with a fuming Adrian, anger twisting his features as he glowered at her. "You said she liked me!"

"Hey! Leave her alone you asshat." The muscular guy stood at Kaitlyn's side, shielding her from Adrian's wrath.

"She lied to me." Adrian and the muscular guy stood eye to eye, both puffing themselves up, a show of power to fight for control over the other. The muscular one eventually one, having more strength and confidence, making Adrian back down.

Kaitlyn could see Cassidy sitting on a log next to the water so she pointed her out to both of them. "You asked her, right? The one with red hair in the Pokémon swimsuit?"

Adrian looked disgusted at realizing who it was that had a crush on him. "Her? That fat bitch? I thought you two were lesbian lovers. You can keep her."

"Okay, you are a fucking bastard, you know that? Go away or I swear I will punch you so hard your mom will feel it."

"You go babe," Sal cheered, still smoking lazily in her camping chair. Adrian flipped them off but he left them for another camp fire, fuming as he stormed off. "Hey don't listen to him, he's always been a total asshat." Sal looked directly at Kaitlyn as she said this, giving a small smile of reassurance.

"I'm James by the way," the muscular guy said, holding out his hand. Kaitlyn took it and replied with a weak and awkward hand shake, introducing herself as well. They all sat around the camp fire then, having a conversation but Kaitlyn wasn't paying much attention. Her focus was on Cassidy, who was currently talking to someone she couldn't make out in the darkness. She never thought of Cassidy as being fat and hearing Adrian so bluntly address her as such now made Kaitlyn feel uneasy. She remembered asking Cassidy how much she weighed once and the reply was 141 lbs. Kaitlyn herself was 130 pounds the last time she had checked, but if Cassidy was considered fat, wouldn't that mean that she herself was fat as well?

She never really thought about it until now, because for some reason it just suddenly hit her, that she was fat. She knew now that she was. And what Adrian Valeski would never realize was that his angry comment would forever change a girl's life and the way she thought of herself, all because of his short fuse and inability to contain his rage.

But Kaitlyn didn't realize that it really was a meaningless insult. To her it rang true and it hurt her deeply. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you've got your head lost in the clouds." James looked genuinely worried and Kaitlyn snapped back to reality to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking… Do you think I'm… fat?" She bit her lip, hoping that he would say no; that he would reassure her that she looked fine, but her heart sank at his answer.

"Why would you think you're fat? You're just muscular, it's not fat. Don't think about Adrian, ok? I told you, he's a bastard and he just says shit like that to mess with people."

Somehow she just couldn't get that thought out of her mind though. She had a sudden intense urge to lose the weight, to shed pounds and be skinny but she didn't know how. "Is it true that weed makes you lose weight really fast?"

Sal looked up from her cell phone and stared at her for a while, considering how she should answer. Finally she held out her hand, offering her the elephant pipe. "Yeah, it does. But be careful about it, it can seriously fuck up your whole body if you get addicted."

With trembling hands Kaitlyn took the pipe and James lit it for her, showing her how to use it. She took in her first lung full of weed and breathed out, the smoke having an immediate effect.

The party went on well into the night, the camp fires getting bigger and teens getting bolder. Both Cassidy and Kaitlyn were now dangerously high on weed and beer and all they could do was laugh hysterically and speak in slurred, unintelligible sentences. They both laid on the ground, looking up at the night sky, as they were too stoned to even sit up straight.

Beautiful red and blue lights flashed across their vision and noises seemed slow and surreal, the world an entirely different place as people ran frantically around them. Kaitlyn slowly turned her head to see what all the fuss was about and realized that the police were rounding them all up, shoving drunk teenagers into patrol cars. At this she gave a soft laugh and closed her eyes, mumbling "Mmm, Casss, we're in trouble."

Cassidy just groaned in response, curling up next to Kaitlyn to take a nap. Kaitlyn opened her eyes again, seeing in the distance what could only be her father, looking frantically from the sidelines for his daughter. So, turning over onto her stomach, Kaitlyn pushed herself up and tried to pull Cassidy along with her. "Come ooon, we gotta go." She felt like a sloth, unable to respond or move quickly, like being stuck in slow motion. Cassidy eventually got up onto her knees, shuffling to her feet as Kaitlyn dragged her along.

"Hey, whoa, are you okay? You guys look like you're dead." Cassidy's brother Jack grabbed them both and helped them to the makeshift parking lot where he laid Cassidy down in the back and put Kaitlyn in the passenger seat. "I'm taking you home okay? You look really sick." Ever since Kaitlyn could remember, Jack had always been really brotherly to her, as if they really were siblings, because she and Cassidy had been friends since they were in elementary school. He looked out for both of them, especially when they were reckless and stupid, like right now.

The purr of the motor was the last sound Kaitlyn heard before she fell into a deep, nightmare filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn opened her eyes lazily, her head heavy and aching as a result of what was possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done. Well, besides pissing off her father of course. That was no doubt the stupidest. The room was scarcely lit, sun creeping in from closed curtains making a soft, relaxed atmosphere. She sat up slowly, being careful not to make any sudden movements for fear of vomiting her half digested food from the day before. Despite her efforts, she felt her stomach convulse and she threw her upper body over the side of the bed, puking all over the wooden floor. She gave a pitiful whimper and pulled her hair back, tucking it behind her ears as her upper half hung off the side of the bed.

Looking down, she realized that most of the vomit had landed in a large pot, somehow conveniently placed in just the right position to avoid dirtying the floor. Kaitlyn pulled herself back up to a sitting position and saw across the room her father sitting in a reading chair, staring back at her with an unreadable expression. He stood up and slowly made his way towards her, sitting gently on the side of her bed. Reaching over to her nightstand, he pressed the play button on her outdated CD player and soft classical music filled the silence. Hannibal then picked up the glass of water sitting beside it and looked at his daughter, taking in her blood-shot eyes, pale skin, and messy blonde hair.

"Drink." Kaitlyn took the glass without question and swallowed all of it, not daring to look him in the eyes. "I called your school. You're excused from class for today." Kaitlyn could feel her face getting red the more he stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to look down at her hands but his gaze pulled her eyes up to his and once their eyes met she couldn't look away. His dark eyes bore straight through hers, forcing their way deep into her very soul, freezing her in place like a deer caught in headlights. "You will not leave this house without my permission. Your chores will be doubled and you will no longer be allowed social interactions with friends. Am I perfectly clear?"

Kaitlyn's tongue felt dry and stuck to the roof of her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak. Her lips parted and she tried to answer but instead nodded her in head in response. "I'm sorry dad," she mumbled, looking down at her lap. She couldn't look him in the eyes, not with the disappointment clearly etched across his features. She could feel a lump in her throat and tears began to well up in her eyes but she was too afraid to look up at him, to see just how much of a disappointment she was.

To her surprise she felt his hand behind her neck and he pulled her head forward, kissing the top of it gently. "I know you are." With that he stood up and left her room, closing the door gently behind him. Kaitlyn couldn't believe he hadn't yelled at her or smacked her hand with a ruler, or something of the sort. No, instead he had kissed her. He had loved her. Placing the cup aside, Kaitlyn curled up into the blankets and closed her eyes, miserable and happy all at once, and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She slept the entire day, well into the night, when at three in the morning she finally awoke, her very bones feeling lazy and tired. She sluggishly pulled herself out of bed and stretched, groaning as some of her muscles were sore. Mentally Kaitlyn promised herself to never again be stupid enough to do drugs and drink at the same time, as the after effect was incredibly unpleasant.

She didn't dare look in a mirror, but instead jumped into the shower and cleaned the dirt and grime off, washing her hair after. It felt amazing to be clean again and she dressed herself in fresh clothing; black underwear with skulls printed across it (her favourite), a simple bra, navy blue t-shirt with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo printed on the front, a white long sleeve undershirt, worn jeans, and mismatched socks (one green, one silver).

Kaitlyn then proceeded to brush out her tangled hair, a feat which proved surprisingly painful. Once she was done, she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen where she found her father's favourite scrambled eggs in a plastic container. Only, there were two plastic containers with scrambled eggs. Had he meant for her to eat the extra serving? She thought it strange and decided not to touch it for fear of messing up some plan her dad may have for it. She had gotten in trouble on one occasion for eating her dad's leftovers. It really wasn't any more exquisite then his normal cooking. Just some liver with fava beans; and to be honest, she did snatch some of her father's chianti to go with it.

She never did understand why he had gotten so upset over it but after that she never stole his leftovers again. Her stomach grumbled so she poured herself a glass of milk and grabbed some cookies from the cupboard. She was sitting at the counter, dunking a cookie in her milk when she caught a reflection of herself in the glass of a painting. She couldn't help but see every flaw; everything about the girl staring back at her, she hated. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel so imperfect. So, with a gloomy frown on her face, Kaitlyn stood up and threw away her cookies and milk, putting the glass in the dishwasher.

It was a long night after that, but Kaitlyn found entertainment in a book called "Redwall," that kept her reading well through the morning. She became so engaged with the book that when her father knocked on the door to her room she nearly jumped out of her skin. Kaitlyn quickly stuffed a receipt from her back pocket into the book to serve as a bookmark and looked to the door. "Come in."

Hannibal opened the door and looked inside, though he didn't enter. "I take it you didn't notice my absence."

Kaitlyn felt awkward being in the same room as him, knowing that the issue of her complete rebellion hadn't been fully addressed. She mumbled a quick "mmhhmm," her way of saying yes, moving her eyes to study the floor. There was a silent pause, both of them hesitant to speak for a time.

Finally, Kaitlyn pulled her knees to her chest and opened the book to the place she had bookmarked, skimming the text for where she had left off. "Did you need something, or did you just come in to stare at me?" Before the phrase had left her lips Kaitlyn regretted it. She honestly didn't know why she was acting the way she was; it just felt good, to be sarcastic and rude and not care about manners.

Hannibal's jaw twitched and if he could stand any straighter, he did. This little rebellion hadn't escaped his notice and he was not one to tolerate rudeness. "Give me your cell phone, Kaitlyn." He held out his hand expecting her to hand it over, but she only stared at him angrily. When she didn't move he bent slightly and moved his head closer to her, looking her directly in the eyes, his voice slow and deep. "I will not ask again."

Narrowing her eyes, Kaitlyn shut the book with one hand and dug into her pocket for her cell phone, dropping it into his hand bitterly. "Is that all?" _You bastard_, she thought.

"Your ipod as well."

"Why?!"

"Your ipad, Kaitlyn."

"I don't have an _ipad_, dad, you're too cheap to get one, remember?"

Hannibal's jaw twitched again as he swallowed his anger. "You know exactly what I mean, and you are being rude."

"So what? I can be rude if I want to, old man. I do what I want." Kaitlyn accidently let out a small laugh at the end, as she was quoting Loki, her favourite villain. Of course the humor was completely lost on her father, as were most of her jokes. Hannibal grabbed her bicep and pulled her up off the bed, forcing her to stand.

"I will not tolerate your sarcasm, rudeness, or behavior. I am giving you one last chance, Kaitlyn." He pulled her close to him, only inches away from her face, his breath hot against her skin. "Do not try my patience." She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, fearful of what might happen should she make him snap.

"Ok," was her meek response. He held her there for a long moment, eyes unwavering, until finally he released his grip. She sank down onto her bed, moving to the end and sitting with her back against the wall for an extra sense of security. There was silence between them until Kaitlyn quietly asked the question she was eager to know. "What happens if I try your patience?"

Hannibal almost laughed at the absurdity but held his composure perfectly as he always did. He could hardly believe how bold she was; just like her mother. Even in the face of danger she would boldly seek control and power, too curious for her own good. "Do not try, I guarantee you will not like the outcome. You are in a great deal of trouble, Kaitlyn. For the next month you are grounded from all social activities and sources of entertainment. Excluding books, of course." He then turned to leave, but remembering something, turned back momentarily. "I will be in my office. I expect you to bring any electronics you possess into my office by noon. Do I make myself clear?"

Kaitlyn grumbled a very bitter "Yes, sir" and he closed the door, leaving her to do as he had instructed. She sighed heavily and grabbed a pillow, throwing herself on top of it and screaming into the softness, releasing her pent up anger. _Fine_, she thought. _If you want all the electronics, I'll give you ALL of them._


End file.
